Our Love
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Setsuna is close to recovering from his injuries, but Fallon is afraid that he may not come back from the battlefield. SetsunaxOc


**Well, it's been quite a while since I did a fic of Setsuna and my Oc Fallon. Hope you all enjoy and as always, Fallon belongs to me, and Gundam 00 belongs to Bandai!**

* * *

Setsuna sighed deeply as he looked at his bandaged shoulder where Ali-Al Sachez shot him in the bathroom in his room. He should have been more careful and aware of him before he got shot, but at least he got out of it alive, thanks to Marina and the resistance group she's with. He knew once he's fully recovered, he'll be battling the Memento Mori once more and ending all of the fighting. He then heard his door slide open and close before slowly turning his head to see Fallon, who was shyly holding her arm with one hand, concern flashing in her eyes.

"Um...I just wanted to check and see if you were okay..." the young woman quietly spoke.

Setsuna nodded lightly. "Thank you for your concern, but you don't need to worry about me. After all, I'm living to fight."

"Stop saying that!" Fallon snapped before gasping softly and then looking down at her feet. "I'm sorry...it's just...I don't want you to fight anymore...after this is over...Can you promise me that?"

With a sigh, the young man spoke, turning away from her, "I can't promise you that."

Then he suddenly heard her run to him and let out a startled grunt when he felt her arms being wrapped around him from behind, her body pressing against his bare back. He then felt a tug in his heart when he felt something wet touch his skin and felt Fallon tremble a little.

Fallon said, "I-I know, but I'm sorry if it's too much to ask...I just can't bear the thought of losing you, Setsuna...If you died...I don't know what I'll ever do..."

Setsuna then slowly put his hand on one of hers and gently whispered, "I feel the same way...but it's hard to tell if any of us will make it out alive in this battle. I almost lost my life 5 years ago and..." He paused before gripping her hand gently. "...Fallon, I'll do what I can to come back alive, if that'll help you feel at ease."

"Y-Yes, and I'll do my best too..."

Then Setsuna took the moment to turn and face her, their eyes locked in one another. "Also I'll do what I can in one condition...something that'll change both our lives."

Fallon's eyes widened a little. "What is it?" she asked.

Cradling her head in his hands, the Gundam Meister whispered softly, his eyes filled with love, "After this...let's get married."

The young woman gasped in absolute surprise and blushed a deep red. "A-Are you proposing to me, Setsuna F. Seiei?!"

"Yes. Fallon Harley, will you marry me?"

Tears fell down her face as Fallon nodded with a smile. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!"

Setsuna fully smiled, which is very rare for him, and then pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss with her returning the gesture. Fallon's arms remained around him as the kiss got deeper as their tongues danced gently, both moaning and panting softly. Setsuna gently pressed her against the wall and lifted her legs up to wrap them around his waist. Fallon moaned softly and the two shyly opened their eyes half-way to look into each other, both of their eyes filled with longing, love, and a hint of lust. Then Setsuna pulled his lips away from hers and leaned in to gently plant soft, gentle kisses on her neck, gently nibbling and licking every now and then. Fallon let out a soft gasp as she reached one of her hands up to run her fingers through his soft black hair.

"A-Ahh haaa...S-Setsuna...ngh...I love you...so much..." she moaned out.

"I...love you...as well...Fallon..." Setsuna whispered in between kisses.

Then he pulled away, carrying her still, and went over to gently lay her on the bed, hovering above her. He then ran his fingers across her lips gently, Fallon closing her eyes with a soft moan, and he gently kissed her on the forehead. After a moment of looking at her, he leaned in to deeply kiss her, Fallon returning the kiss afterwards. His hands began to caress her hips, and his legs brushed lightly against hers in a way to help her relax and forget about all their worries.

"Mmm...Setsuna...I think...I'm..."

"Ngh...Me too...but...are you comfortable enough to go through with this?"

"Y-Yes...I want us to...become one..."

"Understood..."

And after that, with some more moans, panting, and other love noises, the couple became one, with Setsuna finally taking Fallon. They knew this was the start of their everlasting promise of love for one another and they couldn't wait to get the fight over with just to see everyone's reaction to their future wedding.

* * *

 **And that is it for now XD Stay tuned for more SetsunaxFallon and since I've been busy with playing Fire Emblem Awakening, be on the look out for good fanfics from me! Ta-ta for now *winks***


End file.
